towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Adventures of Wiki-Nui
center|360px "Adventures of Wiki-Nui" ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt und Rollenspiel der Wiki-Nui Fanfiction-Community. Bitte immer das Geschriebene signieren. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 14:24, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Prolog Nachdem sechs unangefochtene Helden, auf der Suche nach ihrer Bestimmung, den Weg zur Insel Wiki Nui gefunden haben, machen sie sich auf zur einer Reise, einem Krieg, einer Legende um ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Jeder von ihnen hatte ein anderen Weg, welcher ihn auf die Insel führte, was sie nicht wissen ist: Ihre Wege kreuzen sich.... center|120pxProfilTalk 18:22, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 1 Wulf steig aus dem Wasser des Meeres und sieht sich um. Da er sich im Tarnmodus befindet ist er für die Umgebung nicht zu sehen. Er fokusiert in seinem Okular den Ausgang des Abwasser Kanals. Dieser ist mit einem schweren Gitter verschlossen. Der Shurlugh fokusiert die Haltepunkte des Gitters in die Datei der Unterarmwaffe. Wulf feuert 6 Geschoße ab und das Gitter stürtzt in die Tiefe auf den Boden des Strandes. Mit einem Sprung hechtet er in die Höhe und zieht sich in den Abwasserkanal. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:55, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ein Toa des Eises in der Nähe setzte seine Kanohi Huna ein, um unsichtbar zu werden, und begab sich an den Ort, wo er etwas gehört hatte wie Geschosse oder etwas in der Art. Dann bemerkte er, dass etwas in der Nähe war - scheinbar im Abwasserkanal. Warum schleicht um diese Zeit jemand durch Abwasserkanäle?, überlegte Kiani, der kann doch nichts Gutes im Schilde führen..? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:42, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nidhiki wachte auf. Wo bin ich? fragte er sich selbst. Er erinnerte sich zurück: Er war mittem im Krieg auf Metru Nui gegen die Bruderschaft der Makuta. Doch Icarax, der größte Feind von Teridax, fing an die anderen Makuta zu absorbieren. Mutran wollte ihn stoppen, aber er war schnell besiegt - auch wenn er noch lebt. Schließlich floh Nidhiki und hörte einen Schuß, nun ist er auf dieser Insel. Verwirrt, wie er war, bemerkte er jetzt erst, dass er seine Maske verloren hatte und hob sie vom Boden auf und setzte sie auf. --[[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 16:51, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Etakos versteckte sich hinter einem Baum und beobachtete den gerade aufstehenden Toa. Er war selbst erst vor einigen Sekunden auf der Insel angekommen, aber die Wahrsagerin hatte ihm Angst gemacht. Nichts desto trotz. Nun stand der Toa auf und setzte seine Maske auf. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er hatte keine Antwort und so tat er das einzige, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam und verdrängte die Worte Mitarmas. Er nahm sich sein Schwert und richtete es auf den Toa. "Wer bist du?" [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:56, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Toa Assandra, ging durch die Hauptstadt der Insel Wiki Nui, diese wurde ebenfalls Wiki Nui genannt, sie war sehr groß, Assandra bewunderte die Stadt, sie war riesig. Sie entfernte sich langsam von ihrem, am Hafen geankertem, Schiff und ging in die Mitte der Stadt. Sie hörte einen kleinen knall und wurde kurz darauf von einem Toa des Eises mit einer Huna angerempelt, scherte sich allerdings nicht darum. Es war eine stockfinstere Nacht und die Laternen und Keren der Stadt erhellten die Umgebung. Assandra kam auf einen der Marktplätze, wo sie sich umschaute. "Ob ich hier was gebrauchen könnte?", dachte sie leise vor sich hin. Sie entschloss sich nach Kanohi Masken Ausschau zu halten, denn sie hatte die Fähigkeit andere Masken-und somit auch andere Maskenkräfte-in ihre Masken reinschmelzen zu können. center|120pxProfilTalk 16:59, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 2 Nidhiki erschrak. Vor ihm stand ein Toa mit einem Schwert, einer Sanok. Und er war scheinbar ein Toa des Eisens. Gegen den hätte kein Toa der Luft eine Chance. Schließlich begriff er, dasa der Toa eine Frage gestellt hatte. "Also..." fing Nidhiki an und drückte das Schwert weg. "Ich bin Nidhiki, Toa Mangai der Luft. Ich komme durch einen blöden Zufall aus einem Krieg gegen die Bruderschaft der Makuta und möchte wissen, wie ich zurückkehren kann, damit ich mein Metru Nui retten kann... aber ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, wo ich bin. Wer... oder was... bist du?!" --[[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:05, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Etakos steckte das Messer langsam weg und streckte die Hand aus. Verunsichert sagte er. "Mein Name ist Etakos". Ich bin ein Toa des Eisens. Etakos wartete darauf, dass Nidhiki ihm die Hand schüttelte, aber das tat er nicht. Verlegen steckte er die Hand wieder zurück. "Ich weiß nicht was ich hier mache, aber eine Wahrsagerin hat mir gesagt ich solle hier her kommen. Nun bin ich hier und warte auf meine Bestimmung." Sagte Etakos und sah sich auf Wiki-Nui um. "Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich genauso ratlos wie du." [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:09, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wulf geht zum Brunnen im Herzen des Marktplatzes. Er aktiviert ein verstecktes Fach im Brunnen und Zieht einen Metallkoffer herraus. Dann klettert er auf das Dach des größten Hause um den Marktplatz. Auf dem Dach hebt er seine Tranung auf. Er öffnet den Koffer sieht zufrieden hinein. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:13, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Assandra schmolz eine Kanohi Astanlani und Volitak in ihre Tila. Sie ging weiter bis sie ein Kreischen hinter sich hörte, Assandra drehte sich sofort um und sah einen blutenden Onu-Matoraner mit einem Schwert im Bauch, die umliegenden Matoraner guckten verwirrt um isch, als hätten sie gar nicht gesehen wie der Matoraner so verwundet wurde. Assandra zog sofort ihr Schwert, welches sie entflammte. Nun fing es wieder an zu regnen, aber ihre Flamme erlosch nicht. Der Onu-Matoraner brachte nur noch von sich heraus:"Dunkle...Gestallt...Volitak!" Danch starb er. center|120pxProfilTalk 17:14, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 3 Wulf hört einen grellen Schrei und sieht einen Matoraner sterben. Aber er hat etwas anderes zu tun. Er nimmt eine der 6 schwarzen Kugeln aus dem Koffer und lässt sie in sich einfließen, dies wiederholt er bis er alle 6 schwarzen Kugeln in sich aufgenommen hat. Er spürt das in ihm neue Kräfte und Fähigkeiten gedeien. Er aktiviert den Tarnmodus und wirft den Koffer vom Dach. Der Koffer landet laut und unsanft neben der Toa die gerade mit Kanohimasken beschäftigt war. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:19, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Innerlich Kopfschüttelnd hatte sich der Toa des eises namens Kiani diese ganze Aktion angesehen. Was mochte das nur für ein Wesen sein? Wie gut, dass es ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte, da er immer noch eine Huna trug. Unten drehte sich die Toa mit den Kanohimasken um, um zu sehen was hinter ihr war. Als sie neugierig den Koffer nehmen wollte, sprang Kiani vom Dach herunter, stellte sich zwischen den Koffer und die Toa und rief: "Pass auf! Der Koffer könnte gefährlich sein!". --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:47, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wulf schütelt den Kopf, nicht der Koffer ist gefährlich, sein Inhalt war es! Er beobachtet weiter die beiden Toa. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:53, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) "...oder vielmehr das was darin ist!", berichtigte sich der Toa des Eises, nachdem er noch einmal überlegt hatte. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:55, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) "Wer bist du und woher willst du wissen was in dem Koffer drin ist?!", fragte Assandra den Toa des Eises wütend und richtete ihr Schwert auf ihn. center|120pxProfilTalk 18:14, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Toa Etakos und Nidhiki standen immernoch nebeneinander und starrten die Mauer an. Auf einmal hörte Etakos einen Schrei. Und dann Stimmen. Sie stritten. "Koffer?" Hörte er immer wieder. Seine Instinkte als Eisen-Toa befahlen ihm sofort in die Richtung der Stimmen zu laufen, er merkte nicht, wie Nidhiki in die andere Richtung verschwand. Er bog um die Ecke und sah drei Toa um einen Metallkoffer stehen. Er wollte den Streit beenden und hob eine Hand. Sofort erhob sich der Koffer vom Boden. Etakos formte eine Faust und daraufhin war der Koffer nurnoch ein Metallball. "Jetzt ist der Koffer gar nichts mehr! Und nebenbei... mein Name ist Etakos und mit eurem Geschrei könntet ihr alle möglichen Arten von Feinden auf uns locken. Als er dies gesagt hatte fiel eine Bombe neben den Toa des Eisens. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 21:11, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 4 Nidhiki rannte in die nächste Straßeneinbiegung. Ein komischer Toa... aber wo bin? fragte er sich. Wie komm ich zurück nach... Nidhikis Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er von einem Schlag gegen die Hauswand gequetscht wurde. Nidhiki blickte auf, er erkannte die Gestalt sofort wieder. Sie hatte gekämpft, als die dunklen Jäger Metru Nui angriffen. "Wo ist der Koffer!?" schrie Krekka Nidhiki an. "Was für ein Koffer?" fragte Nidhiki, danach wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Krekka schleuderte ihn Meter weit weg. Danach stand hinter Nidhiki ein blau-goldenes Wesen. "Wir dachten, er sei in Metru Nui." sagte Alt. "Aber er muss irgendwie nach Wiki-Nui gekommen sein, und du, Metruling, könntest perfekt dahinter stecken! --[[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 21:20, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) "Der Koffer und dessen Inhalt gehörten mir!" sagte eine Stimme. Drei lange Krallen dringen in Krekkas Rüstung. Nur an Hand des Blutes was an ihnen herunter läuft sind sie zu erkennen. "Der Koffer liegt als Metallknubbel auf dem Marktplatz!" fährt die Stimme fort und wirft Alt durch die Wand eines Hauses. Toa Nidihiki wird von der einer unsichtbaren Hand hoch gehoben. Erst auf dem Dach wird er wiéder zu boden gelassen. "Du brauchst Hilfe!" sagt die Stimme freundlich, "ich werde dich zu denen bringen die dir helfen können!" --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 21:27, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Etakos hob die Bombe vom Boden auf und schleuderte sie in das Haus, in dem Alt war. "Ich hoffe er überlebt diese Attacke... naja ich hoffe er übersteht sie halbwegs, damit er noch ein bisschen leidet." Als Etakos das sagte wurde er von den anderen Toa seltsam angeschaut. "Wir befinden uns im Krieg, und da ist jede Bemerkung willkommen, dachte ich." Verschuchte Etakos sich zu rechtfertigen. Die Toa wandten sich ab, da nun viele Dunkle jäger auf sie zukamen. "Leichteste Übung" sagte Etakos zu dem Toa, der neben ihm stand, von dem er allerdings immernoch nicht den Namen kannte (Wulf). Er bewegte seine Arme und drückte sie zusammen. Der Bauchpanzer eines Dunklen Jägers, der gerade auf den Toa (Wulf) zusprang war in null komma nichts eine platte Metallscheibe. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 21:31, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wulf hebt seine Hand und dutzende Schattenartige Wesen steigen aus dem Boden. Sie greifen die Dunklen Jäger an. Immer wenn eines zu Staub zerfällt erscheint ein neues. Wulf hebt die Hand höher und Blitze schiessen aus seinen Fingern. "Ich bin kein Toa!" spricht er zu Etakos. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 21:36, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nidhiki hörte das genauso gut wie Etakos. Darüber wollte er sofort mehr wissen und erschuf einen Tornado, welcher viele der Jäger zur Flucht zwang und einige einfing. Als er mit seiner Laseraxt in den Tornado schoß, waren einige tot, der Rest geflohen. Nidhiki ging zu dem nicht-Toa und erinnerte sich an die Aussage, dass er etws über den Koffer weiß. "Also." sagte er. "Was weißt du über diesen Koffer? Immerhin haben die Jäger schon auf meiner Heimatinsel nach ihm gesucht." --[[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 21:42, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 5 "In diesem Koffer war etwas das ich vor langer, sehr langer Zeit in euer Universum brachte!" erklärt Wulf, "in eurem Universum und für euch wäre der Inhalt ohne eine bestimmte Maschine wertlos!" Es gibt Dinge die erschaffen wurden," fährt er fort, "welche nie hätten erschaffen werden dürfen, Dinge die neue Fähigkeite tragen und in einem Wesen gedeihen lassen können." Wulf beendet den Satz, "das war in dem Koffer!" --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 21:46, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nur der Toa des Eises, Kiani, hatte nicht beim Kampf mitgemacht sondern seine Maske aktiviert und alles von einem hohen Haus beobachtet. Nath/87.122.73.223 10:28, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Interessant, dachte er sich, Was dieses Monster da redet... möglicherweise kann es gefährlich sein. Kiani sprang vom Hausdach, wurde sichtbar und stellte sich zu den anderen, von denen alle bis auf Wulf, der ihn scheinbar die ganze Zeit bemerkt hatte, überrascht waren, von wo er plötzlich kam. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:15, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Assandra war von Dunklen Jäger umzingelt, alles passierte so schnell um sie herum. Sie erhitzte ihr Schwert und teilte ein paar der Dunklen Jäger in zwei oder drei Teile. Assandra beschwor die Kraft der Volitak herbei und tötete schnell wie ein Schatten die Dunklen Jäger um sich herum. Bis ein großer schwarz-violetter Dunkler Jäger mit mehreren Kanoka-Disk-Werfern vor ihr stand. Assandra beschwor eine Flammenwand herauf und erzeugte einen Feuerblitz, welcher den Dunklen Jäger in ein Haus schleuderte, welches nun in sich zusammen viel. center|120pxProfilTalk 14:12, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Als alle dunklen Jäger erledigt waren standen sich nun die Toa und Wulf gegenüber und sahen sich mistrauisch an. Konnten sie sich wirklich trauen? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:31, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wulf erkennt das jeder von ihnen eine eigende Bestimmung hat, welche ihn auf diese Insel führte. Der Shurlugh weiß das er seine Mission, seine Bestimmung alleine vollenden muss. Er nennt allen seinen Namen, wünscht ihnen viel Glück und verlässt den Marktplatz. Im Schatten eines Hauses aktiviert er den Tarnmodus und sucht sein nächstes Ziel auf. Eines weiß er mi gewissheit, den Toa wird er Helfen wenn er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hat. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:43, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 6 Etakos stand ratlos neben den beiden Toa. Vor, hinter und neben ihm lagen Teile der toten Jäger. Was war gerade passiert, was hatte es mit Wulf auf sich? Egal, er befand sich im Krieg. Er hatte eine Bestimmung, aber er konnte sie nicht alleine erfüllen. Er erkannte was Mitarma meinte. Diese Toa sollten ihm helfen seine Bestimmung, und damit auch ihre selbst, zu erfüllen. Sie waren seine Freunde. Er sah die beiden Toa an, aber die Stille wurde durch wildes Geschrei unterbrochen. Er konnte sich kaum umdrehen als ein Rot-Gelb-Graues Wesen auf ihm landete und ihn wegschleuderte. Er krachte in eine Hauswand und sein Schwert fiel aus seiner Hand. Mit letzter Kraft konnte er es zurückerobern und sah dem Jäger nun tief in die Augen. "Sentrahk!" Sagte er wütend. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 15:44, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nidhiki sah, wie Etakos von Sentrakh angegriffen wurde. Er wollte sofort zur Hilfe eilen, doch ein alter bekannter, Alt, warf sich dazwischen. Er verpasste Nidhiki einen harten Faustschlag, sodass er wegflog und die Orientirung verlor. Nidhiki stand schließlich wieder, aber wurde von Wächter und Tyrann angegriffen. Tyrann schoß eine rakete nach den Toa der Luft, welcher mit einem Laserstrahl antwortete und die Rakete auf Wächter lenkte, welchem diese nichts antat. Wächter nahm sich Nidhikis Arm und warf ihn einige Meter weg, Alt fing ihn und warf ohn auf den Boden. Tyrann zielte gerade mit seiner Rakete auf Nidhiki, doch der verwendete seine Kanohi Volitak und wich aus. Tyrann war verwirrt und verfehlte nicht nur, nein - er traf Alt, welcher auf Wächter flog und beide auf einem Haufen landeten. Nidhiki rannte so schnell er konnte weg und vergaß Etakos komplett. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] Sentrahk wird nach hinten gerissen, etwas packt ihn und schleift in weg. Neben dem Toa liegen ein Computer der um den Arm geschnallt werden kann und eine Waffe die wie ein Cordacblaster aussieht. Ein Karte steck in der Waffe. Lege die Waffe an befestige den Computer an der Waffenhand. So wirst du alle Ziele nicht verfehlen. Gruß Wulf. Nach dem er hofft das der Toa seine neue Waffe anlegen konnte läst er Sentrahk los. "Er wird dich schon für deine Verbrechen bestrafen!" lacht Wulf und verschwindet wieder. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 15:50, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Assandra sah ein schwarz-silbernes Wesen und ein Toa des Eisens gegen Dunkle Jäger kämpfen. Hinter dem Toa des Eisens kam ein Dunkle Jäger hervor, Assandra schrie:"Vorsicht!" Der Toa des Eisens wich der Attacke des Dunklen Jägers aus. Assandra sagte wütend:"Vernichter!" Und schoss einen Feuerball auf ihn. Der Toa des Eisens beschwor eine Eisenfaust, welche Vernichter gegen ein Gebäude schleuderte, doch dieser rappelte sich schnell wieder auf. Nun beschwor Assandra die Kraft der Kanohi Astanlani und wenige Sekunden später wurde Vernichter von zwei Muakas weggerissen. center|120pxProfilTalk 16:28, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nicht übel, denkt Wulf der die Toa unsichtbar beobachtet, die feurige Lady beherscht ihr Handwerk. Aber das all die Toa nicht zusammen Arbeiten wundert ihn. Da er alle Toa die er vorher sah immer in Gruppen antraf. Er metztelt sich durch die Dunklen Jäger und verlässt den Marktplatz. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:54, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 7 Assandra war wie im Rausch, sie tötete jeden Dunkle Jäger den sie sah und hatte die ganze Zeit die Bilder des Angriffs auf Toa-Olda im Gedächtnis. Sie brannte die Dunklen Jäger nieder und hinterließ eine Spur aus Asche, Zorn und Tod, die Dunklen Jäger zogen sich langsam zurück, da ihr erster Angriff nicht sehr erfolgreich war. "Wo wollt ihr hin? Kommt schon ihr Feiglinge!", schrie die Toa des Feuers. Doch im nächstem Moment wurde sie von hinten ohnmächtig geschlagen. center|120pxProfilTalk 18:16, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nidhiki huschte durch die leergekämpften Straßen von Wiki-Nui. Es war kein schöner Anblick, fast überall waren tote Toa oder Matoraner, selten sah er einen der Jäger. Alt, Tyrann und Wächter waren zwar weit hinter ihm, aber er wusste, dass etwas bedrohliches in der Nähe ist. Von der rechten Straßenseite kam ein Lavastrahl angeflogen, Nidhiki warv sich gerade noch auf den Boden. Doch plötzlich kam eine Säge auf ihn zugerast und er wurde eingefroren. Thok lachte. "Warum töten, wenn der Schattige mehr Spass an ihm haben wird?" sagte er und lächelte Hakann und Reidak an. --[[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 20:00, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wulf steht unsichtbar auf einem Hochhaus sieht auf den Parkplatz darunter, vor her stand hier ein prächtiges Gebäude, eines was beinahe ein Palast hätte seinen können. Er aktiviert das Okular und widmet sich dem Gebäude hinter dem Parkplatz zu. Es ist eine schwerbefestigte Fabrik, sie muss in den letzten Jahren von den Dunklen Jägern hier erbaut worden sein, wann genau weiß er nicht da die Dunklen Jäger nie die Chroniken der Insel aktuell gehallten hatten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:40, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nun stand Etakos wieder auf. Neben ihm kauerte ein Dunkler Jäger, der ihm anscheinend auf den Kopf geschlagen hatte. Aber er griff Etakos nicht an. Wieso nicht? "Ich greife keinen Unbewaffneten an!" Sagte der Jäger, als ob er wüsste, was Etakos dachte. Der Jäger war Ergebener und griff den Toa des Eisens jetzt an. Dieser nahm den Angriff ganz locker hin. Er sah den Jäger auf sich zukommen und hüpfte schnell zur Seite. Er landete genau neben der Rüstung, die er vorher zerquetscht hatte und legte seine Hand darauf, sofort wurde die Rüstung zu einem Schwert. "Mehr hast du nicht zu bieten?" Fragte Ergebener und rannte auf Etakos zu. Dieser verwandelte das Schwert in eine Lanze und erstach den Ergebenen. Dann begab er sich auf die Suche nach Wulf und den anderen Toa. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:47, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 8 Rauchsäulen steigen in den Himmel und überall liegen tote Dunkle Jäger herum. Die Fabrik ist nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen der vor sich hin qualmt. Wulf freut sich, genauso wie die Matoraner die er aus der Sklaverei der Jäger befreit hat. Er hat schon lange sein Tarnung aufgehoben und hilft einem Verletzten Matoraner dessen Wunde zu behandeln. Wulf erinnert sich an seine Zeit als Matoraner, aber das war einmal. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 16:52, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Assandra wachte in einem Raum auf, es war kalt um sie und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie an einem Stuhl, einem Thron gefesselt war. Eine eiskalte und unheimliche Stimme fing an zu sprechen:"Ich habe dich auf diesen Thron fesseln lassen, weil ich dir sagen will, dass du meine Königin werden kannst." Jetzt trat eine dunklen Gestalt mit einem Speer auf. die dunkle Gestalt redete weiter:"ich habe dich im Kampf gesehen und du hast viele viele Dunkle Jäger auf deinem gewissen...das gefällt mir! ich gebe dir die Wahl dich mir anzuschließen! Mir dem Anführer der Dunklen Jäger, mir dem "Schattgen"" Assandra war benommen, Sie müssen mir irgendwelche Medikamente gegeben haben!, dachte sie zitternd. "Niemals!", wollte sie schreien doch ihre Stimme war zu entkräftet um laut zu reden. "Ich fürchte du hast keine andere Wahl, ich habe dir ein gift eingeflöst, welches dich in weniger als 5 Stunden töten wird und nur ich kenne das Gegengift und besitze es." center|120pxProfilTalk 16:56, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Avak stürmte auf Assandra zu. Doch kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen und drehte sich zum Schattigen. "Thok, Hakann und Reidak haben einen Gefangenen... einen schnellen Toa der Luft." sagte der Skakdi. Der Schattige wurde sauer. "Wo ist er?" fragte er. "Auf Odina." sagte Avak. "Immer kommen mir irgendwelche anderen Jäger in den Weg... naja, soll ich mich um ihn kümmern?" fragte der Anführer der Jäger. Avak war verwirrt. "Wie heißt er? Ist er stark?" "Er heißt... Toa Nidhiki, er ist der Toa Mangai der Luft. Er ist schon stark, er konnte schließlich Alt, Tyrann und Wächter abhängen. Das sind drei unserer Gefährlichsten." sagte Avak. "Ich bin kurz auf Odina." sagte der Schattige zu einem weiblichem Wesen mit zwei Dolchen. "Pass du solange auf sie auf." [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:29, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wulf sitzt auf einer Bank in einem emaligen Park. Das einst so schöne Wahrzeichen eines der Stadtteile ist nichts mehr als ein verwüstetes Nichtsmehr. Aber ihr sprühz das Leben. Die Pflanzen wachsen frei wie sie wollen und kleine Rahis tollen umher. Wulf genießt diesen Anblick und er denkt nach. Was ist aus seinem Haus auf Olda Nui geworden? Wie geht es seiner Frau? Er hofft das er bald wieder zuhause sein kann. Er zieht das Fläschen aus der Tasche und trinkt den Inhalt in einem Schluck aus. Benommen fällt er von der Bank und schläft ein. Einige Stunden später wacht er wieder auf. Er torkelt zu dem kleinen See des Parks und sieht hinein. Er lächelt zufrieden, "Aber diese Tränke schmecken immer scheusslich!" murmelt er. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:45, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 9 Assandra wurde schwindelig, sie war an einem Thron gefesselt und drohte zu sterben, die Bilder um sie waren verschwommen und sie sah ein weibliches Wesen, mit einem mechanischen Arm und zwei Dolchen, welches sie nur beobachtete. Will ich wirklich so enden..., dachte sie vor sich hin, Nein, ich gehe unter, ich kann dem Tod nicht mehr entkommen, aber wenn dann gehe ich als Heldin unter...für Wiki Nui...Für Olda Nui...für meine Tochter...für die Matoraner und Toa dieser Welt! Aber ich werde eigentlich garnicht sterben, denn sofern ich als Heldin untergehe bleibe ich in den Erinnerungen von denen die ich beschützt habe. Nun schrie sie laut auf, mit einer gewaltigen Kraft in ihrer Stimme:"ICH GEBE NICHT AUF!" Im nächstem Moment gab es eine Feuerexplosion, welche Assandra von ihren Fesseln befreite und ihre Angreifer wegschleuderte. Nun war sie im Zweikampf mit der Dunklen Jägerin. Assandra schoss Feuerbälle doch die Dunkle Jägerin -Lariska- wich geschickt aus, doch erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass dies nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver war und im nächsten Moment wurde ihr Kopf von den Schultern getrennt. center|120pxProfilTalk 19:32, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wulf (jetzt wieder Matoraner) landet seinen B12 hinter dem emaligen Rathaus. Er hat echte Probleme mit der Landung, schließlich hatte er den Matoraner Skyfighter sehr lange nicht mehr geflogen. Er sucht die Feuerleiter und klettert hinauf, da er nun seiner Möglichkeit der Tarnung beraubt ist kriecht er geduckt über das Dach des Gebäudes. Nach dem er geprüft hat, das niemand ihn verfolgt hat, zieht er einen Klapphocker und sein Handy aus dem Multiflex Jetpackrucksack. Nach dem er das Telefonat beendet hat packt er seine Sachen wieder ein. Wulf ist überglücklich, alle seine Verdrussenheit und Traurigkeit sind dahin geflogen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 19:38, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 10 Assandra lief durch die Basis der Dunklen Jäger und brannte jeden von ihnen nieder, den sie sah. Sie kam an eine große Massive Tür, welche nicht so leicht zu durchdringen war. Sie aktivierte die Kraft der Crast und stoß die Tür davon und mehrere Dunkle Jäger wurden zerquetscht. Als sie den Saal betrat sah sie einen weiteren Thron und darauf saß Der Schattige. Er lächelte sie mit einer finsteren Miene an und sagte schließlich:"Du hast dich also entschlossen dich gegen mich aufzulehnen, eine dumme Entscheidung....dieselbe hat auch ein gewisser Toa der Luft gemacht...jetzt ist sie zu seinem Schicksal geworden und das selbe wird jetzt mit dir passieren!" Der Schattige feuerte einen Rhotuka-Rotor ab doch Assandra verbrannte ihn. Sie schoss Feuerbälle auf den Schattigen, doch dieser wich geschickt aus. Er feuerte einen Augenlaser auf Assandra, doch diese schützte sich durch die Kraft der Kanohi Hau und griff erneut an. Sie schlug mit ihrem Vulkanschwert nach dem Schattigen, doch dieser parierte den Schlag mit seinem Speer. Sie aktivierte erneut die Kraft der Crast und schleuderte den Schattigen weg. Der Schattige rappelte sich schnell wieder auf und schoss einen Schattenblitz aus seinem Speer, Assandra wurde getroffen und ein paar Meter durch den Raum geschleudert. "Gib auf!", sagte der Schattige, "Niemand kann mich aufhalten!" Erst jetzt bemerkte Assandra mehrere Arten von "Containern", diese schienen hoch explosiv zu sein. Assandra sammelte ihre gesamte letzte Kraft zusammen, ihre ganze Stärke die sie in dich besaß. "Doch!", sagte Assandra während sie ihre Hand entflammte, "Ich!" Nun beschwor sie einen Nova-Blast herauf, einen so mächtigen wie es der Schattige und noch kein Dunkler Jäger gesehen hatte, er durchströmte die gesamte Basis der Dunklen Jäger, Assandra hörte die entsetzlichen und gequälten Schreie des Schattigen. Im letzten Moment war sie glücklich, sie spürte dass sie ihre Bestimmung erfüllt hatte. Doch ihre Bestimmung wurde nun ihr Schicksaal den auch die Container explodierten nun und die gesammte, große und mächtige Basis explodierte in einem riesigen Knall. Assandras Geist ging in den Himmel und in das gerade erschienene Licht der Sonne auf und eine silberne Kanohi Tila wurde von der Explosion mit ein paar Kratzern aber ohne große Beschädigung in einen Fluss, nahe Wiki Nui geschleudert. center|120pxProfilTalk 14:23, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Yazoo (v. Wulf) erschreckt als er einen lauten Knall hört. Er rennt an die Dachkannte und sieht wie ein gigantischer Feuerball sich ausbreitet. Was ist da passiert fragt er sich leise. Er merkt das alle Dunklen Jäger in Aufruhr sind und er endeckt werden könnte. Er rennt wieder zum Sockel im Zentrum des Daches und zieht einen Stein herraus. Ein Display erscheint, schnell tippt er etwas darauf ein. Auf dem Computer seines rechten Armes (er hat ihn auf Matoranerarme anpassen müssen) tippt er die Werte ein, sie schlagen rasend schnell in die Höhe. Beunruhigt sackt er in die Knie, er betet leise. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 14:33, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Epilog Sie alle waren zu sehr mit ihren Kämpfen beschäftigt gewesen um zu merken, dass Kiani, der Toa des Eises, der ihnen am Anfang begegnet war, das Stadtviertel lange verlassen hatte. Er hatte beabsichtigt mit den anderen Toa zu reden, was ihm aber nicht gelungen war, weil diese ständig in irgendwelche Kämpfe verwickelt waren. Kiani blickte noch einmal zurück auf Wiki-Nui. Dann begann er, das Wasser des Meeres an bestimmten Stellen gefrieren zu lassen, so dass sich eine Straße für ihn bildete. Hinter ihm schmolz diese, nachdem er herüber gegangen war, wieder. Auf der Anderen Seite der See blickte er nicht mehr zurück auf die ferne Stadt. Er wusste das dort seine Bestimmung lag, aber sie lag nicht darin, misstrauischen Toa und nervenden Jägern über den Weg zu laufen. Er würde sich eine andere Insel zum Wohnen suchen und in einigen Jahren - hoffentlich war es dann ruhiger, denn Kiani gefiel das kämpfen nicht, er tat es nur in Notsituationen - wiederkommen. Bis dahin würden sich die anderen halt allein zurecht finden müssen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:47, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ENDE Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction